Kishigo? I'll gladly except!
by Syrus Stalker and Yaoi Fan
Summary: Ichigo is once again fighting Kishu and the other aliens, and he once again kisses her. Only this time, she can't get it out of her head. Is she really falling for him? And if she is...she's falling fast. KXI There's a bigger summary inside.


Summary: Well, I'm trying to write a one-shot for Ichigo and Kishu, so don't flame me. This is my first one-shot, other then that really stupid GX one I didn't even try on. Now let's just get back to the real summary, Ichigo is once again fighting Kishu and the other aliens, and he once again kisses her. Only this time, she can't get it out of her head. Is she really falling for him? And if she is...she's falling fast. KXI

**Chapter one**

" GO AWAY KISH! " Ichigo shouted, blocking one of the alien's attacks with her strawberry bell. " I don't think so Koneko-chan. I prefer it here with you. " Kishu said with a smirk, fangs poking out of his bottom lip. The aliens and mews were once again fighting, Tart vs. Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, and Zakuro vs. Pai, and of course, Ichigo vs. Kishu.

" Well, I'd prefer it if you left me and my planet alone! " She hissed, firing a ribbon strawberry surprise at Kishu, who just teleported out of the way. Not knowing where the alien went, Ichigo put herself on high alert, ears and tail twitching in every direction.

She felt something on her shoulder and whipped her head around, only to come face-to-face with her least favorite non-human.

" Cripes Ichigo. Maybe you want a kiss. " Kishu teased, reminding Ichigo of the time when she had stopped Kishu mid-way through teleporting, sending them crashing to the floor in a...unique position. Kishu noted that she wasn't paying attention and took that moment to close the small gap between them.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she pushed Kishu away. " Don't do that! " She complained, glaring at Kishu.

" Can't help it Koneko. You're just to cute! " Kishu said cheerfully. Ichigo's face went scarlett and she shook her head, ears and tails twitching in every direction. Kishu grinned at Ichigo's embarressment, but it soon faded as he saw Pai and Tart's beaten up forms.

" I'll see you later Koneko-chan! " He purred and teleported away with the other two aliens, leaving Ichigo and the other mews alone.

" Let's go back to the cafe. " Mint said and all of the other girls nodded, except Ichigo, who had already walked on ahead. " Wait up! Na No De!"Pudding shouted, chasing after the neko, followed by the rest of the mews.

* * *

Kishu lyed both Pai and Tart in their respected rooms and left them alone, figuring they only needed a little rest. He teleported back into his room and lyed down on his bed, eyes traveling around his room, looking for something to occupy him.

His gaze landed on a picture of Ichigo he had on his night stand and he grinned, picking it up.

" You will be mine Koneko-chan. "

* * *

" ICHIGO! NA NO DE! " Pudding shouted, snapping Ichigo out of her fantasies. The red head had been like that ever since they had reached the cafe, unable to focus on work and kept daydreaming.

" Wha? Pudding? " Ichigo asked, blankly staring at the hyperactive monkey child. " You started daydreaming. " Lettuce answered for Pudding, in her normal timid voice. " Oh...I'm sorry. " Ichigo said with a fake smile, but it was only fake because of what she was fantasizing about.

She had been daydreaming about Kishu, (shudder), and she couldn't stop thinking about the last kiss he had given her. Normally, she would have tried to pound him for it, but this time...she hadn't reacted...it's as if she had wanted him to.

_Don't even go there! _She told herself angrily, but her mind started to wander again. There were plenty reasons she could think of to hate Kish...but there were also plenty of reasons for her to like him, and at the moment, there were more reasons to like him then to hate him.

" Ichigo, why don't you just go home? We'll take care of the shift for today. " Zakuro said, startling Ichigo, it was very rare when Zakuro was nice. " Thanks Zakuro. I think I might just go home and take a nap. " Ichigo mumbled and waved bye to the other mews, ignoring the shouts of protest from a certain blond.

_Sleep is just what I need._

* * *

Ichigo collapsed onto her bed and hugged the pillow to her chest, ignoring the hello her mother shouted at her. 

_Why do I keep thinking about it?!? It's not like I like him or anything...I mean, just because he's cute, no, sexy, he's nice, he loves me...NO! I love Mayasa! Not Kishu! _Ichigo growled at her thoughts and buried her head into her pillow.

" What's wrong Koneko-chan? " Ichigo jumped at the voice and saw Kishu standing in the middle of her room with a smirk on his face.

" GET OUT OF MY ROOM! " She shouted and threw the pillow at him, hitting him directly in the middle of his forehead. " Nice aim kitten. " Kishu said carelessly, ignoring the glares Ichigo sent at him.

" Why are you here? " Ichigo asked, trying to take deep, calming breaths. " Why shouldn't I be here? I missed my Koneko-chan! " Kishu said, switching nicknames again.

" Well why don't you do me a favor? I can't miss you if you won't leave, so, LEAVE! " She shouted again, trying to throw her alarm clock at the alien, but he teleported out of the way. " Don't say things like that kitten, they really hurt my feelings. "

" Really? " Ichigo questioned, quirking an eyebrow at Kishu. " Really. You know I love you, so why say such mean things? They reallllly hurt. " Kishu said again, but this time in a teasing manner and Ichigo growled in frustration, He was messing with her head!

" Really, why are you here? " She said wearily, not in the mood to chat with him any longer. Talking about anything with Kishu wore her out.

" I really did miss you, so I decided to visit you! " Kishu said again, grinned and hugged Ichigo, who squirmed around in his grip and tried to get free, but to no avail. Kishu took this moment to pull her closer, which Ichigo thought had been impossible, and decided to start sniffing her hair, much to Ichigo's embarressment.

Her ears and tails had popped out and were twitching around in embarressment, her face as red as her ribbons. " Awwwwww! You're so cute! " Kishu said cheerfully, rubbing Ichigo's ears, and to his amusement, she started purring.

As soon as Ichigo reliezed what she did, She pulled back and jumped under her covors, trying to ignore Kishu's obvious enjoyment out of this situation. " It's nothing to be embarressed about! I find it adorable! " Kishu cooed, pulling her out from under the covors.

" Ichigo? " Her mother called from downstairs and Ichigo's eyes widened, she pulled herself out of Kishu's grip again and answered her mom, although it was rather weak. " Yes? "

" Who are you talking to upstairs? You keep shouting. " Her mother said and Ichigo mumbled a few choice words, trying to figure out how to answer her mother. " I think I'll visit you again later Koneko-chan! " Kishu wispered, just for the sake of the moment, and teleported away, leaving Ichigo alone.

" No one mom! I'm just a little frustrated! "

" Okay then honey. Dinner's on the table! " Ichigo's stomach suddenly rumbled loudly and she laughed a little, running downstairs, eager to eat some of her mother's cooking, plus it got her mind off of Kishu.

* * *

" Where were you? " Pai asked, glaring at Kishu suspiciously. 

" At a friend's house. "

" You don't have any friends. "

" YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! "

* * *

" Thanks for the dinner mom! " Ichigo exclaimed, now full and very satisfied, but her thoughts then wandered back to Kishu and her frustration came back immediately. 

" Ichigo? " Her mother asked, noticing that her daughter suddenly seemed tense. " It's nothing mom! " Ichigo said hurriedly, waving her arms around frantically. Her mother stared at her for a few moments, not believing a word of it, but then she just shrugged.

" It's none of my concern if you don't tell me what's up, but Mayasa called. " Ichigo suddenly perked up and grinned at her mother. " What did he say? " Ichigo asked eagerly.

" He asked if he could take you on a date next saturday. " Her mother said and Ichigo cheered, jumping into the air in victory. " But personally, " She continued on and Ichigo sent her mom a confused look.

" I don't really think you guys belong together. " Her mother finished and Ichigo's eyes windened again, she was beyond shocked. " Why? "

" I, this is just my opinion, think Mayasa may be just a little to perfect. He's always on time, he gets straight A's, he's polite...Ichigo...There's just something unnerving about him. You don't have to listen to me, but I'm just asking you as your mother, think about it before you tell him yes or no. "

" Geez Mom! You make it sound like I'm marrying him! " Ichigo said with a roll of her eyes, although her mother's words worried her. Did she know Mayasa was Deep Blue and the Blue Knight?!?

" ...Ichigo...do you like anybody? You know, other then Mayasa? " Her mother asked and Ichigo stared at her blankly, but then her mind wandered off to Kishu and she had to admit, she didn't feel as if she could actually hate the alien anymore...but like?

" No way! " She declared, although she felt a twinge of guilt in her gut, thinking about how much Kishu liked her and how much it probably hurt him to see her with Mayasa...why did she feel so sympathetic?!? They were enemies!!!!!!!

" It's okay to like another guy Ichigo. It may make you feel guilty, but in the future, you'll just know you made the right choice. "

" Mom...I'll think about it, okay? Would that make you feel better? " Ichigo asked and her mother nodded, turning her back on her daughter as she began dishes. " I'm going upstairs! "

" Okay dear! " Ichigo ran up the stairs and stepped into her room, practically lunging at her bed and landing on it with a soft 'thud'. _Why do I feel so guilty knowing I probably hurt Kishu...everyday...man...I feel like a jerk..._Ichigo thought with a sigh, letting her head drop against her wall, her pillow was still sitting in the center of her room.

" Hi Koneko-chan! " Ichigo jumped again, and in the process, she fell off of the bed. She slowly got up and whinned, nursing her poor head; she had landed head first on the ground. Weren't cats suppoused to land on their feet?!?

" Surprised? " Kishu asked, obviously amused. " I'm not in the mood Kish. " Ichigo grumbled, climbing back into her bed.

" What's wrong? Are you sick? " He asked, obviously concerned. He had actually been expecting a few shouts from Ichigo, like earlier. " I'm fine. " She said, and the two sat in silence.

" I'm sorry. " Ichigo finally said, surprising herself and Kishu. **_Sorry...? Why?_ **Kishu thought, blinking and staring at her in confusion. " Why? There is nothing to atone for...so...why apoligize? " He asked and Ichigo sighed again.

" My mom made me relieze something very important. I hurt someone everyday, no matter what I do, physically and emotionally, You included. " Kishu blinked again and her head dropped, why did this have to be so hard?

" You say you love me every day, correct? " Ichigo asked and he nodded, but he had absolutely no idea where this was going.

" Well...I'mapoligizingbecauseIprobablyhurtyoueverydaybygoingoutwithMayasa! " She said quickly, although the only words Kishu had been able to hear were apoligizing, hurt, day, out, and Mayasa. " Can you please repeat that kitten? This time, speaking english? "

" I'm apoligizing because I probably hurt you everyday by going out with Mayasa. " Ichigo repeated, this time more slowly. " Is that all? " Kishu asked and she nodded.

" Kitten, I've said it before and I'll say it again, It's okay with me if you're with him. " He said with a small smile, although it wasn't very reasuring. Ichigo bit her lip and looked Kish in the eye, unsure of what she was about to do.

" Koneko-chan, Wha- " But Kishu was interupted mid-way through his sentence when Ichigo leaned foreward and pressed her lips to his, startling him greatly.**_ IS SHE KISSING ME?!? _**He thought in shock, not responding.

_AM I KISSING HIM?!? _Ichigo thought in horror, yet she didn't move, neither of them did. Ichigo finally came to her senses and moved away, deciding hiding under her covors again would be a great thing to do at this moment.

" Kitten? " Ichigo ignored him and huddled further under her covors, wishing she could just disappear. " Kitten? Any reason you kissed me? " Kishu asked, sitting next to her on the bed. Ichigo stayed silent and sat there, just hoping that he would take the hint and leave...no such luck.

" Kitten, look at me. " He said softly and pulled the blanket off of her, much to her dismay. " Kish! Give it back! " Ichigo hissed, trying to snatch the blanket back from the alien's grip, but he kept it right out of her reach.

" Lye down kitten. " Having nothing else to say or do, Ichigo obliged and curled up in a ball on her bed. He lyed down next to her and drapped the blanket over her body and some of his. " Get off of my bed and get out of my room. " Ichigo mumbled, although it was rather soft as she was tired.

" I don't think I will koneko-chan, it's much more fun here with you. " Kishu said with a grin and ran his hand through her hair, which she surprisingly allowed. Ichigo yawned and cuddled up closer to Kishu, much to his surprise. " Don't let it go to your head Kish. I'm tired and this is only a one time deal. "

" Of course! I wouldn't dream of doing this again. " Kishu said with as much false offence as he could, but Ichigo knew he was grinning like an idiot and was so happy she was even touching him.

" Goodnight Kish. "

" Goodnight Koneko-chan. "

**End of one-shot**

Me: MAHAUHAUAHUHAUA! I FINISHED IT!

Kishu: YAY! KITTEN KISSED ME!

Ichigo: EWWWWW! I KISSED HIM!

Me: SHUT UP! You're not worthy of Kishu!!!!!!!!

Ichigo:** (hissing at me)**

Me: **(hissing at her)**

Kishu: Cannnnnnnnnnnn you feel the love tonight?


End file.
